The greatest enemy
by thelatinfangirl
Summary: When dark magic brings back most enemies of the ninja, will they be able to defeat them? Also, a mysterious ninja comes to aid them. Plz read.
1. School danger

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Ninjago, all creds to LEGO_

 **Lloyd POV**

So here we are again, flying towards an endangered school. I thought the danger had ended when we defeated the preeminent, but, hey, that's ninja life.

Anyways, we had recieved the call an hour ago, but the bounty motors had failed, so we had to go by dragon.

They had said something about 'a giant white snake' attacking the school, wich would probably be Pythor.

I just hope we aren't too late.

What I saw when we reached the school, stunned me, and apparently also the others, 'cause Nya (since she is the water ninja, Sensei Wu allows her to accompany us) said:

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"It depends" Cole answered "If you're seeing a giant Pythor, attacked by a light blue thing, then yes"

"But I thought we were the only ninja"

"Yes Jay, but we also thought we were the only ones that had elemental powers" Kai said

What I saw was (a/n saw was, get it? No? Ok, let's continue the story) a giant Pythor, being held back by something that mysteriously looked like a ninja, her/his suit was aquamarine and he/she seemed to be throwing light beams to Pythor.

"I think she's handling very well by herself, should we intervine?"

"How do you know it's a 'she', and not a 'he' Zane?"

"Because a boy would not likely use aquamarine"

"Let's disscuss this later, tin can's right, should we go help?"

I facepalmed, Jay was a great guy, but seriously? What kind of question is that?! Of course we had to help

Just then, Pythor slammed Mrs. Unknown to the wall, but she didn't get up.

"Does that answer your question?"

Next thing I knew, a giant white snake layed on the floor. That was easy, Pythor didn't have any powers.

 **Nya POV**

I have no idea why we all had to go, Lloyd could have handled it all by himself, but Sensei said it would work as training.

Right now, I was at the kitchen, helping Cole make dinner, (just trying to save the food), it was Zane's turn but he was trying to wake up that girl.

She hadn't woken up when we took Pythor down, so we decided to take her to the bounty.

Actually, I was very excited to have her here, when she woke up, she could stay here, and FINALLY I wouldn't be the only girl around.

Sure, the boys were all right, and I could still talk to PIXAL, but boys could get pretty annoying sometimes, even Jay.

It would we so much better to have another girl here.

And I think I know who is starting to have crush on her

 **a/n Thanks for reading! This is my second story, so plz don't judge. The story also might seem a bit weird, I write it whenever I get bored in class, wich is 4/4.**

 **Any suggestions will be gladly accepted. And, plz REVIEW!**

 **~ Emma**

 **P.D. Here are some cookies for y'all!** (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)

 **P.D.D. (sorry) I'm going to start asking questions, the one that answers correctly first, the next chapter is dedicated to them, so today's question is:**

 _ **What is Zane's last name?**_

 **Bye!**


	2. Aya's story

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Nninjago, LEGO does_

 **a/n Hello! It's good to see you again! This chapter is dedicated to Kairocksrainbow and Princessmialyn they got the answer right! (It was a tie) Anyways, let's continue the fanfic!**

 **ZANE POV**

I had spent the last day trying to wake up that girl. I was about to give up, when this morning she just jumped off bed, as if nothing had happened. At first, she was very confused, when I explained what hapened, she became more relaxed.

I called the others to the room, eager to hear her story.

 **AYA POV**

Seriously? They treated me like an alien or something, the ninja were all over me.

At first, I was very confused and tense, and the only thing I wanted to do was get out of there, but then the robot guy told me how I got there and then he explained how he died, how they defeated the great-devourer, how Garmadon had died, etc.

I already knew all of this, so I kinda just interrupted and told him I preferred to talk.

So here I was, about to tell my story to a bunch of strangers. Well, they're not exactly strangers, but I don't know them very well so I think that still counts as stranger, I had just observed them before. I was still a bit unsure if I should talk

"Please?" The red one asked

"Fine, I'll tell you, but you have to let me go after"

"Sure, it's not like your our prisoner or something"

"Okay, here goes…"

 _Before Morro was vanished to the cursed realm, he was my best friend. One day, he told me he was going on a mission, he said something about becoming the green ninja, he asked me to accompany him, to help him. I refused. I told him that the first spinjitzu master's tomb didn't want to be found, and that it was better to leave it alone. He said I betrayed him, that I wasn't worthy to be his sister._

"Wow, wow, wow, wait a second, did you just said you're Morro's sister?!" Jay asked

"Yeah"

"So how-"

But Kai poked him

"Kai! What was that for?"

"Just shut up and let her talk"

"Fine, but only because you asked poli-, OW!"

Kai just glared at Jay

"Okay, okay"

 _He refused to listen to me, so I gave myself the misson to stop him before he could do any harm. I went to the monastery and explained everything to Wu, he agreed to train me. For years I trained, I became a ninja, the master of light. When it was time to go face my brother, I discovered that he was banished. With nothing to do, I returned to the monastery, Sensei Wu gave me the task to watch you ninja, help you in any way, but without being discovered. I did this for many years, until I felt his prescence again. I got ready to stop him, but he was too powerful, he took me prisoner to the cursed realm. I did learn a trick or two there tho. Until a few weeks ago, when the preminent died, I found a way to escape._

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, but, did you see my dad? Is he dead?"

"And your dad is…?"

"Sensei Garmadon"

"Oh yeah! Well, when the preminent died, all the creatures who were being imprisoned against their will are now free"

"So that means that Che-"

"Great! Can you tell me where he is?"

"Sure, I'll just finish my story first"

 _But I wasn't the only one free, Claus and Chen also escaped. Chen actually became good and is now working at his stupid noodle restaurant._

 __"Hey! That's the best restaurant, especially the cake, it's delicious"

"Cole!"

"Sorry"

 _I followed Claus, he has spent the last weeks reuniting the bad guys, he actually found a way to bring Morro back. He is planning to get revenge on you ninja, and me, with his dark magic, he made our old enemies more powerful, you saw Pythot. I tried to combat him, until you arrivved, but he was using dark magic too. If not, it would have been way easier. And he let you win easily, to not raise suspicion._

"And you're telling me that Sensei never told us anything about this?!" Lloyd exclaimed

"Yeah"

"Why did he keep something like this?"

"How should I know?"

"How can we stop them?" Kai asked

"That's up to you, I already achieved my mission by telling you, and I wasn't supposed to show myself"

"Can't you stay? And be part of our team? It would be really nice to have another girl on board"

All the boys glared at Nya

"What?" she complained

"I do want to, but you'll have to ask Wu"

"That will be no problem" Lloyd rushed out of the room

"By the way, could you show us your powers?" Zane asked

"Uh, sure"

I showed them I can reduce or increase the amount of light, and that I could shoot hot light beams.

"That is super cool!"

Just then, Wu and Cole came back in

I couldn't believe it was really him, after all those years…

I got up and hugged him

"It's wonderful to see you again, Sensei"

"It is pleasnt to see you again, but I thought I told you to stay away"

"Well, Claus came back, and I thought it was time to show myself"

I released from our hug

"Do you really want to stay?"

"I'm tired of living alone"

"Very well then, welcome to our team"

"Yay! I won't be alone!"

"Nya!"

"Sorry guys"

"Cole, I need to tell you something"

"Sure, what is it?"

"In private"

 **MORRO POV** (surprise!)

This time I wasn't sure I wanted to help Claus, sure he brought me back, but I miss Sensei and my sister. I'm thinking of joining their side.

 **a/n so that was chapter 2, tell me what you think!**

 **Also, can someone help me to edit a cover? Thanks! Update coming soon!**

 **The answer to last question is:**

 _ **Julien**_

 **This chapter's question is:**

 _ **What was the lost snake city called?**_

 **Bye guys! REVIEW while I'm gone** (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)

 **BTW, this chapter is longer, it has 1054 words!**


	3. Getting along

_Me: Do I really have to do this?_

 _Aya: Yes_

 _Me: But I've done it on the other chapters! Isn't that enough?_

 _Aya: NO, just do it_

 _Me: Ummm, not in the mood_

 _Aya: *punches Emma*_

 _Me: Ow! okay, okay, I'll do it!_

 _Aya: Wise choice_

 _Me: I do not own Ninjago, Lego does, happy?_

 _Aya: Very *punches her again*_

 _Me: Ow! What was that for?_

 _Aya: Nothing, I just like the look on your face! *giggles*_

 _Me: Ugh_

 **a/n It's good to hear that most of you have liked my fanfic! This chapter is dedicated to Kairocksrainbow, she answered correctly to the question and was very sweet to me! Shall we continue?**

 **AYA POV**

I was in Cole's room, he was getting a little suspicious.

"So, what is the thing you wanted to tell me, but no one else can know?"

"I found a way to return you to normal"

"You mean, stop being a ghost?"

"Exactly"

"How did you find out?"

"I learned a trick or two at the cursed realm"

"Okay, how do I turn back?"

"This might sound cheesy, but, by kissing your true love"

"True love? Why does it always have to be true love? The beauty an the beast, the sleeping beauty, and WHERE AM I GOING TO FIND TRUE LOVE?!"

"You might be surprised"

"And who might this 'true love' of mine be?"

"One word: Nya"

"But, but-"

"Nya's with Jay, I know, but I'm pretty sure it's her"

"And why couldn't you tell me this in front of the others?"

"Because of Jay, I don't think he can handle it, and I don't want your old enmity to restart"

"Oh"

"Well, I better be going! Jay wants to give me a tour of the bounty. I already know my way though"

So I left, leaving the master of cake, uh, I mean, earth, with confused emotions.

At the bridge, (that's how it is called, right?) the blue ninja was waiting, he had that presenter suit he had after Zane died, and a funny hairstyle, I also noticed he had a microphone.

"Welcome to the Destiny's Bounty, your new home. Follow me, our next stop is your room"

I resisted the urge to laugh and followed him through a corridor, which, if I remember well, led to Nya's.

We entered a room, one side was mostly red and blue, and the other, orange and aquamarine.

The red side was much messier; the bed was poorly done, and there were a few weapons spread over the place, mostly katanas, and a few dresses peered the closet, and a ninja outfit was on top of the bed, near a laptop. But the cutest thing, was that there was a picture of Nya and Jay on the night table.

"I guess Nya will be my roommate "

"You are correct! Since us boys share room, we thought it would be okay if girls also shared!"

I turned to my side, I had only seen Nya's side.

Mine was a little depressing, only a bed, a wardrobe, a night table and my twin daggers hanging on the wall.

"Nice decoration"

"We didn't know your style, Sensei only said that twin daggers are your favorite weapons"

"True"

"But there's nothing to worry about! We will make a stop at Ninjago City so you can buy, personal items"

"Great! I really wanna go shopping"

"Shopping?"

"A word girls use to refer to go buy 'personal items'"

Just then, my roommate came in, she saw both of us and then glared at her boyfriend

"Jay! You could have at least warned me when you were bringing her here! I'm such a mess!"

"But I thought-"

"Save it"

Nya started to organize her stuff, me and Jay left the room

"Sorry for the little drawback! Let's continue the tour! Next stop, the kitchen!"

He showed me the rest of the bounty, I got to know the boys better, and Nya even showed me how to steer the ship!

After lunch (Zane's a good cook, btw), we went shopping. Well, just me and Nya, the boys went to the 'Grand Sensei Dareth Mojo Dojo', Kai went to visit Skylor, who joined us at the end.

At the end of the day, my part of the room was waaay better; the closet was full, and the wall decorated with some paintings, posters, weapons (not much like Nya tho, I prefer just my light beams), there was a little crystal tiger on my night table, and a pic of the team together, and a little jewerly box.

"Home, sweet home"

It was going to be strange to actually have a home. Before, I was on the run, I had no possesios, except my twin dagger, ninja outfit and some money. I slept on trees, caves, or mini-motels.

I jumped on bed, talked a few minutes with Nya, and then fell asleep.

The next two months went by calmly, no other attacks. I got to know the team better, though I spent a lot of time with Lloyd. And I went for another shopping trip with Nya, Skylor and PIXAL. I'm starting to like my new life.

 **a/n That was chapter 3, what do you think? I know, I know, most was about Aya, I promise to include the others a bit more. Also, I need help deciding what do to with Morro, bad or good? I, personally, want him to be good, but Claus would loose a powerful ally and I also want to see (or read) how the ninja manage to defeat him this time. But iluvninjagothenextstepgirl is right, the ninja would have trouble trusting him. I was thinking, maybe Clause and the others could capture one of them, and Morro could release him/her, so he could gain their trust. Also, anysuggestions on elemental powers for Aya? I was thinking light or darkness, or maybe keep energy. Help me please! There's no such thing as bad ideas!**

 **Btw, pretend PIXAL still has a body of her own.**

 **Thanks for your continued support!**

 **Emma**

 _ **Last chapter's answer: Ouroboros**_

 _ **This chapter's question: What will season 6 be about?**_

 _ **Words on this chapter: 1018**_


	4. Serpentine attack

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, LEGO does_

 **a/n Aaaand, the winner is… Kairocksrainbow! Congratulations! So far, you have answered correctly all of the questions, and in record time! This chapter is dedicated to you!**

 **KAI POV**

I woke up because the danger alarm thingy was on. Well, if that hadn't woken me up, Sensei probably would have. Or maybe the silence in the room, incredibly, it was all quiet, except for the alarm.

I tried to get up, but I bumped my head

"Ouch!"

The others were already up, but I couldn't find Zane

"Where's Zane?"

But Jay shushed me

"Shhh! You'll ruin it!"

I noticed they had a bucket of water, and I guessed were about to wake Zane up, by wetting him. I smiled. I loved these guys!

I stood up, but something made me trip, and I made the others trip too, so we ended in a ninja mountain. That sure caused a lot of noise, three angry looks were on me.

"Kai!"

"What?"

"You ruined our mission!"

"No! Tin Can is still asleep, you still might have a chance"

Seriously, I don't know how he managed to stay asleep, he must have put on his 'mute' mode.

The good news, is that the prank did work, by the time he got up, all confused and angry, we were all laughing on the floor

Suddenly, I remembered why I was awake,

"Guys! The danger alarm!"

"Oh shoot!"

In less tan a minute, we were all ready, so we rushed to the bridge. Aya, Nya, Misako ans Sensei Wu were already there.

"Took you long enough"

"Sorry sis, we had, uh, complications"

"Why did the alarm go off?" Zane, who was still partially wet, asked

"There's been a serpentine attack at Jamanakai village"

"That village sure has some bad luck"

"Yeah"

Sensei spoke next

"Well, you better go over there and stop them"

He said it as if they were dangerous

"Pu-lease, serpentine are easy to deafeat" Jay joked

"They have dark magic now" Aya said "They don't know how to use it well though"

"Okay, that might be a problem"

"You better hurry ninja" Misako said

"We're on it"

Nya lowered the anchor and they all slipped down, me and Aya were about to follow, but Misako stopped her, I sayed behind to see what happened.

"You must not go, wait to cause a surprise attack, they don't know about you yet"

"But-"

"No, Misako is right, you must stay here"

"Sensei, I've been working by myself all these years, and nothing happened to me, and no one ever noticed me"

"Aya…"

"I will go, I can't stand staying here doing nothing, I can manage myself"

"Aya…"

"And if anything happens, the ninja will be there. And Morro knows of my existence anyway"

"Aya! My decision is final, you cannot go"

"Fine"

But she did something they didn't expect, she made as if she was going to her room, but instead ran to the anchor and went down, I followed, leaving the two oldies with angry looks.

 **NYA POV**

"There are millions of snakes here! How are we supposed to take them down? Lemma take note, hundreds of evil snakes that can use dark magic and don't have any weak spot are supposed to be defeated by a bunch of shoddy ninjas?!"

Jay, acting like a little kid, as usual, actually, last time he had acted that way, was when Pythor released the Great Devourer.

"Leave that to me"

Aya just ran into the serpentine army and, miracously, the let her pass, she started shooting light beams, the snakes also attacked her with darkness balls, but she threw a light beam at them, and they exploded like a firework.

Miraculously, Aya managed to get them to retreat.

"That's how you take them down" she said, once she came back

"But you took all the fun!" Lloyd complained

"You were too scared"

"No, Jay was, and we work as a team, next time you need to wait for us. You acted just like Kai, and that didn't excactly went well" Cole argued

"Okay, okay. It's just that, I'm used to being by myself, so I don't have to wait anybody" she said "Now if you'll excuse me, I wanna buy some stuff here"

"But we just went shopping…"

"I mean, like cotton candy"

"Oh"

"I want cake!" "I want candies!" Cole and Lloyd said at the same time

"Uh, sure, you guys go ahead"

So me, Zane, Kai and Jay headed back to the bounty, while those three got hyperactive from all the sugar.

Once we were at the bridge, we told everything to Sensei. He got suspicious, since the serpentine weren't taking anything or doing barely any damage. Misako thought it was an ambush.

"But we got away" Zane complained

"I don't think it's you they want" Misako explained

Just then it came to me

"Lloyd"

She nodded

And, as if on cue, Cole came running in.

"We got a problem"

"Where are the others?" Sensei asked

"They got captured"

 **a/n dun dun DUUUUN! Cliffhanger! You'll have to wait until tomorrow to know what happened, right now I'm too tired to keep writing. And I only get enough time to write a chapter per day.**

 **And, yes, Swimmer Ninja is right, Aya's name is Aya because that was Nya's original name, I just couldn't come up with another, and I'm happy with the result (Aya's original name was Kyo, which is so lame, although, if ColexOC wins, I'm probably going to use it)**

 **BTW, I owe an apology to Kairocksrainbow, sorry for confusing your gender, so sorry!**

 **Also, please forgive me if you don't understand a part, my natal lenguaje is spanish, and I learned english at school, and even though I can handle it pretty well, I still get confused sometimes!**

 **The answer to last question was: Pirates**

 **And this chapter's question is (totally easy): What is the ship name for ZanexPixal?**

 **You know what you can do while you wait for next chapter? Review!**

 **Good Night Everyone!**

 **~Emma**

 _ **Words: 1080**_


	5. Trapped

**LLOYD POV**

Why do I always get captured? First the serpentine, then the overlord, next Morro and now this?!

Lemme tell you what happened, we were at this candy store, and there were lollipops and tofees and chocolates and…

Anyway, while we were busy, some ropes came out of nowhere and wrapped me and Aya, then teletransported us to some weird cave.

But once I got a better look of it, it looked more like a underground fortress. It took us to some sort of throne room, and on the throne was Claus. Pythor, a dark floating ball (which I suppose is the Overlord), Morro (this last had a gloomy face, while the others were cheering), a tall dark hooded figure, and a few others were on the sides.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Green Ninja" Claus said, with a smirk "and might Morro's sister"

"What do you want from us?"

"Something"

"Why did you bring us here?" Aya asked

"For personal matters, your brother wanted to say hi"

"And what does Lloyd have to do with him?"

"Nothing"

I was really starting to get impatient

"For god's sake! Could you please tell us why we are here?"

"Everything in good time"

"Ugh!" We both said, I looked at her and she blushed

"And right now you are going to your bedrooms"

"Huh?"

He turned to a servant (one of those who had weird makeup).

"Take them to the dungeons"

"But you haven't told-"

I started to complain, but they took us away.

The dungeons weren't exactly very nice. Moss covered the walls, and the doors were rusty, and it smelled as if no one had cleaned it in a thousand years.

They put us in the same cell, their first big mistake. And luckily, the ropes were gone.

"How do we break out?" I asked

"I don't know, our powers are gone"

"But that souldn't stop us, we have faced many things without powers, we can do this"

"Yeah, maybe"

"Oh c'mon, cheer up!"

"How can I? We're locked up in some underground headquarters, with no powers, and zero percent probabilities of escaping! Tell me at least one positive thing about this!"

"Uh, we're not dead?"

She sighed and sat, leaning on the wall.

"I just… I spent the last fight locked up too, which means I'm getting worse, before I was more alert and things like this rarely happened to me"

"No, you're getting better, it's just that they are (sadly) getting smarter"

"I guess"

"Why do you think they brought us here?"

"I think they want us out of the way, you being the Green Ninja, and me Morro's sister"  
"Probably, what if we're the bait? To get the others to come"

"They could have just taken them like us"

"But then why?"

"I don't know Lloyd, but I think we'll find out soon"

She closed her eyes and I watched as her breathing became slower and steadier.

"Goodnight Aya"

And I fell asleep too

 **a/n So, what did you think? Too childlish? Too cheesy? Too boring? Comment what you think!**

 **And I would really appreciate if you could send me ideas and stuff, I'm running out of ideas to continue the story, that's why this chapter took so long to update.**

 **BTW, I need your opinion, should I get Aya and Lloyd to kiss? And should it be Jya or Conya?**

 **The answer to last question is: Pixane**

 **The new question is: What is Lloyd's middle name?**

 **Have some cookies!** (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)

 **Bye! I'll update son**

 **-Emma**

 _ **Words: 615**_


	6. Together

**AYA POV**

I woke up to the sound of a door creaking open. Instantly, I jumped to my feet. I saw my brother at the door  
"What do you want?"  
"I came to apologize"  
"As if that is going to solve things between us"  
"I know but-"  
"Just get away from me"  
"I'm trying to-"  
"GO!"  
"Okay, okay"  
But surely I wasn't going to let an opportunity like this just pass, so I sprinted toward the door and snatched the keys Morro was holding.  
I kicked him hard and while he was on the floor, I open Lloyd's cell  
"C'mon! Let's get out of here"  
Sadly, he is not fully awake. I know we won't be able to escape if he's half-asleep, I notice that there is a copy of each key, I take them out, and let my brother lock me again  
"I was only trying to talk to you, but clearly it was a waste of time"  
"Just leave me alone"  
"Very well"  
He turns and leaves, I wait until I can't hear his footsteps anymore and then approach Lloyd  
"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty!"  
"Wha-, why did you wake me up?"  
"You missed an opportunity to escape"  
"What did you do?"  
"My stupid brother opened the door, I got the keys and let him think he has it under control"  
"If you had the keys, how did he close the door?"  
"He had a copy, that's the one I took, he still has the original one"  
"Isn't that a little bit suspicious? As if he was actually-"  
"-giving them to me intentionally"  
"Uh-huh"  
"Well, do you want to get out or not?"  
"Yep"  
"Let's go"  
I open the doors, and together we run up the stairs. There, we sprint through the corridors.  
We run for what seems like hours, but we can't find an exit  
"Wait, I need to... catch my breath"  
I stop, he is leaning on the wall  
I stand beside him  
"We don't have much time" I say  
"I'm just... tired"  
After a while, he finally says  
"Okay, let's go"  
He takes my hand and pulls me into a sprint again  
"You know what's strange?" He asks  
"What?"  
"No one has tried to stop us yet"  
As soon as the word 'yet' left his mouth, a net fell from the ceiling, trapping us, a voice resounded  
"You ain't going anywhere"  
And a gas was released, I tried to hold my breath, but when my lungs started to burn and I sucked in some air, I fell unconcious  
The next thing that happened is that I woke up in my cell. I groan  
"So much for nothing" I mumble  
"Yeah" I hear Lloyd say  
"God, I wish we could have escaped"  
"I don't"  
I stare at him  
"What?"  
"I like being here"  
"You... What?! How?"  
"Don't get me wrong, I'm just enjoying not having to save Ninjago this time"  
"But I though it was fun"  
"Yes, but I also like having peace, being a normal teenager"  
I look into his eyes, he is right, all this ninja thing, doesn't let you act normal. He couldn't even be a kid, just 'poof!' instant teen  
"Maybe you're right" this time, I have company so if we can't escape, it won't be so bad  
"You think so?"  
"Yes, it would be nice to just relax"  
"But wouldn't that seem-"  
"-selfish? Yeah"  
"You know? You're the first one who actually understands"  
"Well, I feel like I could tell you anything"  
"You can trust me"  
I smile a bit  
"I know"  
Then, neither of us talks, until he brakes the silence  
"And I think I can trust you saying that I kinda like you"  
"I do too"

 **a/n Did you like this chapter? Review please!**

 **I'm running late for school so I don't really have time to think of a question.**

 **And special thanks to Kairocksrainbow for helping me!**

 **Bye!**

 **See ya!**

 **\- Emma**


	7. Believe

**AYA POV**

The next morning, the weird guys with makeup and skulls came to pick us up. Before we could do anything, the ropes wrapped around us again. And our powers were still not working. They put us shoulder to shoulder as we floated around. I tried to memorize as much as possible, but I quickly lost count of the turns.  
We entered a room, with only a computer and a big glass tube to fill the space. Immediately, I felt Lloyd tense up at my side.  
The makeup guys threw us inside the tube and then pressed some buttons in the computer. A dim light turned on above our heads and a buzzing started. The ropes disappeared. Nothing else happened.  
"This isn't so bad" I said  
"Oh trust me, it is bad"  
"How do you know?"  
"'Cause it's the machine they used to take my golden power away"  
"So they're going to take our powers!"  
"Looks like it"  
"Oh gods. This isn't good. At all"  
I started punching the glass, knowing it was useless, in an attempt to break the glass. Suddenly, a buzzing filled my ears, and I started to sink to the floor. It felt as if the life was being sucked out of me. Completely painless, but making me weaker by the second. I leaned on the glass, slowly slipping down. My eyes were heavy, and just when I thought I was going to black out, the buzzing stopped.  
I remained on my knees, breathing heavily. I felt Lloyd put a hand on my shoulder. I noticed a green glow in the air.  
Morro came storming into the room.  
"Why isn't it working?!" Then headed to the computer and started pressing buttons.  
Suddenly, the life-sucking feeling came back. I continued to slip down the glass, I couldn't even sit. This time it only lasted five minutes.  
I looked up and saw my brother with his hand on the 'off' button. He stared into my eyes with guilt, then rushed out.  
This time, when we made our way back, I didn't even bother to try and memorize the way. And there also wasn't a before bedtime talk. We just dozed off.  
Next morning, they took us back to the glass tube. I had recovered some strength, so once they locked us in, I noticed a piece of paper. I picked it up and read:  
 _I am very sorry for what you've been through. Your attempt of escape was brave, and you would have succeeded if it wasn't for the fact that you got lost, that's why I drew a map in the back of this note. Don't wait until night, you'll be too weak and powerless. Break the glass. You don't know how? Combine forces, just believe you can do it. Good luck._  
 _~ G.M._  
I turned it around, and saw directions to the nearest exit from this room. And tips to avoid traps, like the one we fell into last time.  
"Lloyd"  
"What?"  
"We can-"  
But I was interrupted by the buzzing that started already. Not five seconds later, the same feeling as yesterday overcame me. I started to slip down again, giving up.  
Break the glass. Combine forces. If you believe it, you can do it.  
The note's words echoed in my head. Break out, I can do it.  
I gathered the last forces I had left, and slowly stood up. I imagined some type of energy coming from inside me, and shattering the glass. I felt warmth on my stomach. I forced it to come out and hit the glass. A small crack appeared. This filled me with joy. I made another energy beam, widening the crack. I shoot a third one. This time it was easier to bring it out, but it made me more tired. It wasn't exactly a light beam, more like the energy inside me, which wasn't much. But the feeling of hope gave me enough energy to shoot two more. Now the crack was the size of my face. I tried to take out more energy, but only sparks came.  
I felt so tired that I collapsed on the floor.  
I can do this I reminded myself I just can't do it alone  
I tapped Lloyd on the shoulder.  
"Lloyd, can you help me? I can't do it without you"  
"Do what?"  
"Look" I pointed to the crack  
"How did you do it?"  
"Just believe, imagine it"  
"I can't, I'm just a little kid in the body of a teenager"  
"Yes you can, you've done much more than the other four ninjas together. Please?"  
"I'm sorry, I just can't do it"  
"I believe in you, you can do it. Together we can do it"  
He took a deep breath, and grabbed my hand.  
"I'll try"  
I helped him up; I imagined it, and together we combined our energy and managed to shatter the glass. I felt invincible, full with adrenaline.  
"Do you feel it too?" He asked  
"Yeah I do"  
I gripped his hand tighter, knowing it was us together what made us feel this way.  
"Together?"  
"Together" I answered  
We took off running, following the directions of the paper. A few serpentine and makeup guys came our way, but we blasted them off.  
In no time, we were out of the cave. Which lead us into a village. We came up from a [desagüe].  
"Isn't this-"  
"Jamanakai village" I finished "yes"  
"How?"  
"Magic" I joked "Now we just need to get onto the Bounty..."  
"Do you think we can use our elemental dragons?"  
"Let's try"  
I focused on getting the dragon, but it didn't come as easily as before. I had to concentrate a lot, and even then, it only lasted a few seconds before disappearing. Lloyd got the same result.  
"Guess we'll have to share" he said  
We grabbed hands again, and created a emerald color dragon. We jumped on. He was in front of me, so I gripped his shoulders to not fall off. We took off.  
I let out a laugh as I felt the wind blowing against my face. I had always loved the feeling of freedom while flying, now even more because of the four days we spent underground.  
This is just amazing.  
"What?" I heard Lloyd say over the roar of wind.  
"What, what?"  
"You just said something I didn't catch"  
"I never-"  
Then I heard his voice, but not as I normally did. Like it was inside of my head. I couldn't understand it.  
"Could you repeat that?"  
"Repeat what?"  
"You just said something"  
"No I didn't"  
Strange  
"Yeah, it is strange" he said  
I didn't say that out loud. Was he reading my mind? Maybe if I...  
 _ **Lloyd?**_ I thought  
"Yeah?"  
Is he reading my mind? **_Don't you feel anything different?_**  
"Just that your voice sounds different"  
 _ **That's because I'm not talking out loud**_. Yeah, he is reading my mind  
"Are you serious?"  
 _ **I'm just thinking, and somehow you can hear me**_  
 _Wow. Can you hear me?_  
 ** _Yeah_**  
 _We can talk telepathically!_  
 _ **Looks like it**_  
 _That's- wow. Just wow_  
 ** _So not only we can combine energy, but also talk with our minds. What else can we do?_**  
 _No idea. But this is just too cool!_  
 ** _Can you-_ ** "CAREFUL!" I yelled  
He steered the dragon, avoiding a flying ship by inches.  
"We found it!" I exclaimed  
He landed the dragon on deck, then he helped me down as the dragon disappeared.  
"Finally home"  
And, since we still needed each other's strength, hand in hand we walked inside.

 **a/n IM NOT DEAD! Finally, I managed to update. Anyways, I'm super excited, the new season juST CAME OUT! So, it gave me tons of new ideas, so I'm hoping I'll be able to update more soon. Would anyone mind if I rewrote the story?**  
 **BTW, I'm gonna include more Llaya (Aya+Lloyd) fluff, 'cause I assume most of my readers are old enough, even though Ninjago is a kids show. Opinions on this? Opinions on their 'new powers'? I kinda really need to know what you think.**  
 **Anyways, I have an account on Quotev ( fictionlover46 aka Emma Zayak), if anyone wants to follow me. I find it easier (and funner) to use that page. But that doesn't mean I'll stop updating here.**  
 **Bye! ㈎9**  
 **~ Emma**  
 **P.S. I'm sooo cheesy! 'Believe' & 'Together we can!'. Srsly, what's wrong with me?**


	8. Author's Note

It's almost been a whole year since I published this story. I've been rereading it, and I honestly don't understand how anyone could like this crap. Bad written. Bad plot.

Anyways, I've decided to maybe rewrite it someday (if I ever stop being so lazy). Probs won't happen in a few months anyway. I'll publish it when I'm sure it's perfect (or as good as I can make it). I'll probably change most of the plot too ? ﾟﾘﾣ.

Like, all of the crap about her being 'hidden' and being Morro's sister is way too far fetched. I also now like the fact that Cole's a ghost. Understand that Nya doesn't want to be treated like a lady. That Lloyd isn't as selfish. That none of this would actually happen in the show. And that this isn't a dystopian fiction novel.

So, thank you all for sticking with me for so long. And I'm very sorry for the wait too.

See ya!

~ Emma

Btw, you can follow me on Quotev ( fictionlover46). I'm much more active there. And you can also DM me on Insta ( therealemmagilbert) if you wanna talk.


	9. Another AN

I'm not dead!

Im sorry I haven't updated this sorry in ages, It's just that writing hasn't been my number one priority right now. As time goes by, school and social life grow more pressing. I am still trying to work on a rewrite though, and I have tons of new ideas for this, as it's one of my favorite projects.

I'd also like to thank all of you for your continued support, I couldn't have made any of this without you.

Also, if you'd like to keep in contact with me, follow my instagram thegirlofstarlight

So, bye, for now


End file.
